


I don't want to be alone right now

by T0k1w4rt00th



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Confusion, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0k1w4rt00th/pseuds/T0k1w4rt00th
Summary: A very drunk Withnail is cared for by a very sober Marwood.
Relationships: Peter Marwood/Withnail
Kudos: 2





	I don't want to be alone right now

it was late on a Thursday night. The light that seeped into the living from the kitchen flickered where Marwood had forgotten to turn the lightbulb off. He was passed out on couch, huddled into a singular blanket. It wasn't his intention to sleep there, but he'd been so cold that once he settled he refused to subject himself to leaving that comfort to seek out his own bed.

This was one of the rare nights that Marwood had not gone out drinking with Withnail. Withnail was out getting plastered at a bar downtown, while Marwood stayed in and slept. Marwood had insisted that he was too ill to leave, he felt as if he was going to pass away right there. Withnail knew that he was being dramatic, but he didn't push any further. He flew out the door at half ten.

But now, it was quarter to 4, and withnail staggered in the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut. Withnail was not a beacon of grace at the best of times, and it only got worse the less sober he got. Marwood jumped, heart pounding in his chest. Sitting upright, he rubbed his eyes to see Withnail eyeing his reflection from across the room. "Fucking Christ, Withnail! You scared the shit out of me!" Marwood half yelled, half whispered. Withnail shifted his gaze upon the man lying on the couch.

Withnail was never a man who was lost for words. There was a charm in it, sometimes. Withnail usually tried talking his way out of any situation, usually back-pedaling so far he fell off his metaphorical bike. And if that didn't work, he'd simply run. But no words escaped Withnail's mouth this time. He simply stared at Marwood with an indiscernible expression. Somewhere between awe, pity and genuine affection. A rarity between the two men. Withnail could barely steady himself against the wall. "Withnail? You alright?" Marwood asked, genuine concern tinting his voice. ".... im tired, Marwood." Withnails voice scratched, his eyes filled with tears. Marwood was not the most emotionally intelligent of people, and certainly wasn't prepared to comfort this drunk at nearly 4. But he tried.

"Oh- Are you... Are you alright?" Marwood stuttered out, more stiff sounding than anticipated. Withnail staggered towards the couch and threw himself onto it with all the grace of a tranquilized elephant. He landed against Marwood's shoulder, which Marwood let him lay on. "I'm so fucked, Marwood. I'm fucked!" The drunk slurred through his words into Marwood's shoulder, making them even more unintelligible. Withnail continued to babble incoherently into Marwood, barely making sense. They sat together for a couple, uncomfortable, moments. "Right, let's.... Let's get you to bed, shall we?" Marwood smiled awkwardly, attempting to rise to his feet. Withnail grabbed his arm forcefully. "No, please, I...." Withnail look up at his friend with pleading eyes. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Marwood felt a surprising amount of sympathy for Withnail. Most of the time he would tell the drunk sod to sleep it off, but something about seeing Withnail so... vulnerable... It made him upset. This was someone he knew to be guarded his entire life, pleading for comfort. He wasn't going to be a dick, he was going to be there for his friend. So he sat back down with a sigh. "Whats wrong, Withnail?" He asked, as gently as possible. Withnail turned his gaze down towards the ground. "... Don't know. Don't know." He repeated, leaning back into Marwoods shoulder. " M'going to die alone, aren't I...?" He asked genuinely. This took Marwood by surprise. "No! No Withnail, you'll find someone. Theres plenty of girls out there, you'll find someone, i promise." Marwood comforted. Withnail kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

" I... I'm not..." Withnail stuttered. Marwood could feel the poor bastard trembling against him. "... Not what?" He asked. There was a silence. A deafening silence. "Not what, Withnail?" He repeated. Withnail rose suddenly and unsteadily. "I need.... I need to go to bed." He stated. "Be careful!" Marwood said, rising with him. "Here, lean on me." Marwood offered his shoulder. Withnail rested his whole bodyweight on Marwood, making him stumble slightly. "Thank you..." Withnail whispered. Marwood could smell the alcohol on his breath. They walked unsteadily to Withnail's Bedroom.

Marwood attempted to safely place Withnail onto his bed, but Withnail decided that flinging himself off of Marwood and hoping for the best was the best course of action. He collapsed in a heap onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. Marwood sat on the side carefully. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. Withnail grabbed Marwood by the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer, taking Marwood by surprise. Marwood could feel the heat of Withnails breath on his face. And just like that, Withnail planted a kiss on Marwoods lips, and after pulling away, promptly lost consciousness. Leaving Marwood alone with his thoughts, and the taste of larger and gin and stale cigarettes lingering on his lips. He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night. He stared at the sleeping man before standing up off of the bed. A genuine pang of... something shot through his heart. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was adoration. Whatever it was, it was making Marwood's head spin. God, he needed pills. He was going to down so many pills that his brain could not come up with a coherent thought, even if he tried. Because a part of him, deep down, really wanted to kiss Withnail again.


End file.
